Prior-art insulation has especially the drawback that it is very complicated and very costly to fasten the insulation to the vehicle component to be insulated, because insulation components/assemblies are mainly screwed on, because the very thin plate-plate components of prior-art insulation cannot be welded or their welding requires great efforts, for example, by means of spots. A plurality of holes would have to be drilled in the insulation at first for preparation for a screw connection, after which a plurality of screws would have to be screwed in one after another.